


Surprise

by Lord Bixler (Penjamin24seven365)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Core Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Betrayal, Cockblocking, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Error/Blue - Freeform, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Fun, Funny, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kitchen Sex, Lust, M/M, Monsters, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Errortale Sans (Undertale), Poor Sans (Undertale), Public Sex, Random & Short, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Is Fun, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Silly, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Underlust Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Voyeurism, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/Lord%20Bixler
Summary: Lust!sans needs to learn to mind his own business
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 59





	Surprise

"I will remove your skeletal system, disassemble it, and rebuild it in a rough shape of a dog so I can factually really call you a bitch, if you don't leave me alone right. fucking. NOW!" Error yelled as he walked through the random portal he opened.

Turning around Error meet eyes with the entire good guy Council. Core!frisk stepped through the portal and smile as they readied them self for a fight.

"I am not in the mood to be battling the whole council. And what are you guys meeting for anyways me and Nightmare haven't done anything in the past 3 days, not to mention the gang is grounded for the stupid stunt they pulled, so there shouldn't be anything to have a meeting about." Error said exhausted, before pointing to Blue angrily. "And you were supposed to be home coming up with some excuse to tell Papyrus so we can sneak off."

Relaxing there stance bit they all looked over at Blue curious, suspicious in Swaps case. Blue just looked straight avoiding everyone's questioning gazes.

"whatever, with the day I'm having I cant say I'm not fuckin' surprise. I'm not dealing with the rest of this day, so we're going to have to do it in the kitchen. Secret be damned, let's go!" Error said walking past everyone to the door to get to said kitchen. When Blue didn't move Error poked his head back in and glared. "I have no problem doing it right there on that table in front of your brother til I pass out."

Blushing Blue ducked and sped-walked his way to the kitchen.

The meeting Hall with silence pure shock.

"Oh gee golly I am so thirsty! I'm just going to go to the kitchen and grab myself a little something something." Lust said but was brought to his knees before he could even make it to the kitchen door as almost all the council members turned his soul blue.


End file.
